Amarga espera
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Esa noche fue diferente. Pero no por que ella reaccionase al fin, sino porque él había tomado una decisión.


Otra cosa cortita. A ver si os gusta ^^

* * *

><p>Squall se dio la vuelta en la cama. Al poco rato se giró de nuevo. Se sentó y volvió a tumbarse. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el SeeD no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No había podido dormir, en realidad, desde hacía semanas. Y las ojeras que poblaban su rostro demostraban el trabajo y la presión que el comandante del Jardín de Balamb tenía que soportar. Responsabilidades, deberes, trabajo… e impotencia.<p>

Angustia.

Desesperación.

Squall apretó los dientes, luchando por no pensar, por no sentir. Por no hundirse en esa espiral amarga que lo había atrapado no sabía muy bien cuando y que lo estaba destrozando. Lentamente. Un vacío en el pecho tan grande que le costaba respirar. Una bola de plomo tan pesada que no conseguía comprender cómo era capaz de levantarse por las mañanas.

Ojalá pudiese dormir. Dormir…y olvidar.

Con un suspiro a medio camino entre la resignación y el nerviosismo, se levantó. Sin saber muy bien porqué, se cambió la topa y salió de la habitación. Casi como un autómata, se dirigió a la enfermería. Ésta estaba prácticamente vacía, debido a que la doctora Kadowaki tenía su propia habitación no muy lejos de las habitaciones de los alumnos y SeeDs para que pudiesen encontrarla rápido si había algún problema por la noche. Los heridos por el ataque de Galbadia también se habían curado ya; y sólo quedaba una persona. Una persona que no era alumna, ni profesional, ni aprendiz. Una persona cuya única relación con el jardín consistía en que se trataba de una clienta.

La mujer estaba tumbada en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo y el pelo negro desparramado por las sábanas. Fría como un témpano. Apenas respirando. Sin despertar desde hacía semanas.

Cuando Squall entró en la pequeña habitación en la que Rinoa reposaba, sintió un vacío en el estómago tan grande al verla así que por un segundo creyó haberse tirado desde el puente del jardín al vacío. Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente e inspirando hondo para sobreponerse a la sensación, cerró la puerta y se arrodilló al lado de la cama. La miró en silencio. La chica permanecía inmóvil. _Y antes estaba tan llena de vida_. Inexpresiva_. Y su sonrisa era tan cálida_. Muda_. Y su voz…_

Su voz.

Squall no tenía palabras para describir su voz. Lo había pensado y no se trataba exactamente de que fuese dulce o agradable. Ni siquiera que le pudiese resultar desagradable. No podía describirla. Pero necesitaba oír esa voz desesperadamente. Si Rinoa seguía sin pronunciar palabra, Squall estaba seguro de que se volvería loco.

Necesitaba verla levantarse. Necesitaba verla sonreír. Necesitaba oír su risa, escuchar sus gritos de enfado o sus susurros de preocupación. Necesitaba oír su voz.

Necesitaba a Rinoa.

Se quitó los guantes y agarró con suavidad una de sus frías manos. En un intento de darle calor. En un intento de evitar caer al inmenso vacío que amenazaba con tragárselo.

Las circunstancias siempre le habían parecido demasiado grandes como para superarlas, pero la gente confiaba en él, confiaba en que les salvase, en que les guiase; y más o menos había logrado cumplir con sus expectativas. Había logrado protegerles.

Pero falló al proteger a Rinoa.

Su fortaleza se desmoronó. No podía aguantar más. No sin ella.

Squall cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando cómo habían entrado al jardín de Galbadia, cómo habían luchado contra Seifer y, más tarde, contra la bruja. Y después Rinoa había quedado así.

Si no la hubiese permitido ir con él…

Miró de nuevo a la joven y le apartó algunos cabellos de la frente. Se encontraban en Fisherman's Horizon y Eleone debería encontrarse en Eshtar. Si caminaba por los raíles podría llegar a la ciudad y encontrarla. Y ella podría curar Rinoa.

Lo sentía. Sentía defraudar a todo el mundo, sobre todo a sus amigos (¿cuándo habían pasado a ser sus amigos?), pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba salvarla.

Incorporó a Rinoa despacio y se la cargó a los hombros. Amaneció.

—Vamos, Rinoa— le susurró—, Tenemos que curarte.


End file.
